thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
(Chapter) 3
(Chapter) 3 is the third installment in [[Arknthology Stories (Original)|''Arknthology Stories (Original)]]. It was written by DeathlyLogic and Type0Negative. Synopsis As Uriel breaks into the Valkyrium prison, he recalls a life-changing childhood encounter with The Fearful Four. Summary Act I In the present day, Uriel stands before the iron gates of the Valkyrium prison. He traces the sigil with his fingers, urging himself to "stay calm". Act II In a timeline of .Reality in the 1800s, The Fearful Four lead a young Uriel to a shed that serves as their hideout. After learning (much to his surprise) that the boy has no idea who they are, the gang's leader instructs the crew to close the blinds and sends one member of the crew (a red-haired woman) to go stand guard outside. The man identifies himself as Edgar Kharon, and introduces the boy to his gang. He explains that they would have left the boy alone, were it not for his odd, winged shadow. Uriel is confused by this, and asks Kharon if he doesn't have wings; the outlaw chuckles that he isn't a "bird person", and asks the boy what he is. Uriel replies that he's an Arkn. As soon as Uriel speaks, the room flashes red; the gang freezes in place, and tables merge into the walls as the reality starts glitching. When the flashing ends, the room quakes before another red shift hits; most of the crew is knocked down, while O'Lora screams and phases through the wall, unconscious. Suddenly, a red crack opens in mid air and a Lurker emerges, shoving its clawed hand through Ellisviel's chest. Uriel summons his flaming sword and begins fighting the creature, much to Kharon's surprise. The creature knocks the boy to the ground as his sword fizzles and shatters. Kharon tosses the boy his personal revolver; as soon as Uriel makes contact with the weapon, it glows blue and pulses with energy. Though the weapon is without bullets, Uriel fires a clip into the Lurker's beak, shattering it and killing the creature. At that moment, a portal opens, and Delphar appears. He scolds Uriel, pointing out that Kharon is now aware of the Nexia. Delphar threatens the outlaw with his sword, but Uriel gets between the two of them, pleading with him not to harm the man. Delphar points out that Uriel has done something incredibly dangerous, and that they will be lucky if Thorm doesn't take his head for what he's done. Uriel apologizes, insisting that it was an accident, but Delphar reminds him that humans and Arkn must not interact with one another. Uriel tries to return the Colt to Kharon, but the outlaw tells him to keep it; shrugging, Uriel sigils the weapon and de-summons it. Delphar warns Uriel that they need to get back to the Golden City, reminding him again of the anger of the Valkyrium. Uriel interrupts him, asking why the Valks have to be so "mean", and what's wrong with trying to help someone, even a human. Delphar apologizes to Kharon and teleports him away (promising that he'll wake up with his friends in a few hours) before answering. He tells Uriel that the Valks are bad people, but sometimes, "a bad guy is necessary". Uriel asks if they are the "good guys"; after a moment of hesitation, Delphar replies, "For now, yes. We are," as a portal appears and they return to the Golden City. Act III Back in the present, Uriel is brought to his senses by a loud noise. Tracing the sigil again, he closes his eyes as the iron doors creak open. Gripping his revolver tightly, Uriel repeats the mantra he heard from Delphar long ago: "Sometimes, a bad guy is necessary." The doors swing open, and Uriel finds himself face to face with an armed guard; before the guard can finish speaking his name, Uriel opens fire. Continuity * The first and third acts of the story take place sometime after "Reality Runs Red Pt. 2" and "(Chapter) 1". * Uriel is breaking into the prison to free Raphael, who was sent there for war crimes (as well as his previous defection). * This story reveals how Uriel obtained Revolver #1, his signature weapon. (He also later obtained a second revolver, likely the one formerly owned by Kyla O'Lora). * Uriel's meeting with The Fearful Four spurns his lifelong fascination with humans and the Wild West, and later leads to him working with the Four as a young adult. It also inform his adult fashion sense (and, subsequently, Azrael's). * Uriel starts to mention his father, Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh was the first Arkn to become a Guardian to a human: a monumental event for the Arkn, but one which (allegedly) led to his battle with, and subsequent death at the hands of, Hash'bor'kanibal. * When Delphar tells Uriel that humans and Arkn cannot interact, he is referring to the Watchers incident, in which humans and Arkn interacting led to the creation of the Nephilim (and their subsequent genocide) and the second Arkn-Dekn war. The Nephilim genocide would have happened sometime before "(Chapter) 3". Appearances Individuals * Laz'arus Del'phar * Deither Ellisviel * Gilgamesh ''(mentioned only) * Edgar Kharon * Barnabelt Kinnard * Kyla O'Lora * Valkyrius Thorm (mentioned only) * Uriel Species * Arknza * Humans * Arkn * Lurkers Locations * .Reality * Valkyrium Prison Items * Edgar's Revolver (#1) Events * The Watchers Incident (mentioned only) Category:Arknthology Stories Recaps